Blood Amps' Fight Scenes 1: Star Wars: Red Saber
by Blood Amps
Summary: This Fight Scene is based on Star Wars. Form Jedi Master Io-Sin has, for seven long years, followed his old padawan in hopes to seduce him to the Dark Powers of the Force. R


Blood Amps' Fight Scenes  
  
by, uhh, Blood Amps!  
  
In the past, in the future, and even in the present; in the vastness of space, in the ages long ago, in the reaches of one's own abode; in the darkest depths, in the lightest sanctuary there were always be a battle waiting to happen.  
  
Basis: Star Wars  
Beholder: Lanudo the Jedi Knight  
Opposition: Darth Io-Sin  
  
Steam emerged from the lower decks of the Imperial Cruiser called the "Dictator". Upon the steel floor stood Jedi Knight Lanudo with his fiery lightsaber drawn and ignited within two tightly gripped hands. In the dark metallic abyss a taunting came quite clear but not singled to one direction. It was an evil laugh from Lanudo's attacker: a Sith Lord by the name of Io-Sin.  
  
Sound echoed through the lower decks of the Dictator, and even Lanudo's soft humming lightsaber seemed to boom with sound. The Jedi wondered how the Sith could travel so fast with out making so much as a peep. His eyes wandered frantically searching for his opponent. Then, a whisper. A warning that spoke only to Lanudo. 'Move!'  
  
Lanudo obeyed and dodged a swift slice from Io-Sin. Then, without warning, the Dark Lord lunged at Lanudo in a torrent of raging attacks. The red met the yellow and both buzzed loudly and lit the dark engine room of the Dictator like lightining strikes. Lanudo was on the defense while Io-Sin pounded away at him. Infuriated with his self-inflicted hate, Io-Sin continued the same verticle cut at Lanudo. The Jedi saw his chance and spun his wrist, swinging the lightsaber horizontally and slicing Io-Sin in the chest.  
  
The Sith Lord spun to the left and leaped into the air and back into the abyss.  
  
Another taunting laugh came from the black ceiling from no direct position. 'You've grown strong, boy... How many years has it been, hmm?'  
  
'Seven, if you have lost count.' replied Lanudo in casual conversating manner. 'And still you joke... I was sure you would have died by this time, boy.'  
  
'Well,' began Lanudo, 'I'm not a boy anymore Io-Sin, and I can see you are harshly a threat to me now. Why do you not give up your pointless endeavour for I can assure you I will not turn.'  
  
Darth Io-Sin hissed angerily. 'You are my padawan and I've always looked after you. I even went to lengths such as exploiting the Dark Side powers of the Force. Why not join me after what you have learned, boy?'  
  
Lanudo shook his head at the shadows above. 'I will not turn, and you'll continue your endless pursuit. If I'm force to kill you, I will.'  
  
Io-Sin laughed long and wickedly. 'If you will not turn, then you shall suffer until you see the error of your obsolete morality.'  
  
And with that, Io-Sin charged out of no where and caught Lanudo off guard with a hard tackle. Lanudo fell to the ground and dropped his saber.  
  
'Heh heh heh... You see? It is fruitless to resist.' Io-Sin lifted his saber high into the air and swung down hard.  
  
Lanudo grappled the powers of the Force and grabbed Io-Sin's lightsaber with an invisible grip, tugged it away to the side and thrusted his foot into Io-Sin's chin, kicking him backwards. The Jedi formed a sommersault from his rising kick and was quickly back to his feet. He called for his lightsaber, and it returned on command. He ignited and once again the Jedi found himself alone in the dark.  
  
'Why do you hide? Why do you watch? I know you are wise, my old master, so why do you not see this.' asked Lanudo.  
  
There was a long pause before anyone spoke. Lanudo had sighed. Then Io-Sin finally spoke. 'Because I have faith in you.' he said without adding anything else.  
  
'That faith you have was once supporting the right cause, Io-Sin.'  
  
'The right cause? There is no right or wrong in this, boy. There is only success and levels of it. You have accomplished much of what I had in my years before the Sith. But I know that there is more to grapple. There are bigger powers, Lanudo, that I may never possess. But I can see your potential. And although your future is clouded, you show great promise in the Dark Side. I can teach you and lead you, much as I once did. Come with me, become my apprentice!'  
  
'I...I can't...' replied Lanudo.  
  
'Heh heh heh... I hear your doubt, boy.'  
  
A flash of red and blood spurred from Lanudo's arm. He groaned in pain and raised his saber. Thrust back into the heat of battle, Lanudo noticed that Io-Sin was coming at him much harder than before. Lightining lit the dark and thunder shattered the silence... all from the lightsaber duel.  
  
Io-Sin spun in three consecutive circles, making three consecutive horizontal slices. Each missed as Lanudo ducked. Io-Sin kneed the boy in the head. Lanudo doubled over. Io-Sin raised his hand and thrust out his palm. An immense pushing force tossed Lanudo clear across the way. He fell like a rag-doll and hit the ground hard. Dazed and bloodied, Lanudo raised his arm and called for his lightsaber. It did not return.  
  
'Looking for this?' teased Io-Sin. 'You are beaten, Jedi. Beaten by a power you may never understand nor wield when you could have indeed wielded well. I shall enjoy disposing of you. Though it burns me that I failed in opening to you a greater path, I can relish in the thought of opening one for myself.'  
  
A beaming red lightsaber rose high into the air, and a deft slash came down on Lanudo....  
  
Deep within the mind of this particular Jedi, sparks arose from secret desires and secret powers that none knew existed. And from the darkest corners of Lanudo's soul, an undauting surge of energy burst forth. Lanudo opened his eyes to see Io-Sin flying across the deck, dropping both his saber and Lanudo's. The Jedi radiated with a burning fury. Fear struck Io-Sin, fear that even he couldn't control. Lanudo dashed after Io-Sin, and within a fraction of a second he was before Io-Sin. The Jedi, with his newfound power, grasped the Sith Lord by the neck and raised him into the air and began to squeeze.  
  
Io-Sin managed a few words before the Jedi could break his neck. 'I... didn't.... fail...heh...'  
  
CRACK! Lanudo snapped the neck of his former master... and then doubled over grasping his own head. Awaken from his inner fury, Lanudo had lost all memory of the last ten seconds. 'What had happened.' He saw the lifeless body of Io-Sin. 'What HAD happened?'  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own no right to distribute this collection of writing in a fashion that would go against copyrightlaws. Yadda Yadda 


End file.
